Because of Georgia
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: She never expected too met him again like this. She never expected to see him again Period really, but now they are forever connected through a sister.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

Tristan and Rory meet again in the most unlikely place.

"Mom." Rory shouted into the phone panicking.

"Sweets what's wrong." "

They want to give me gloves I don't want gloves help."

"Wait slow down. Gloves for what?"

"Too go into the delivery room I don't want to go into the delivery room."

"Where are her other friends?"

"They left they said they had work and dad is stuck somewhere I don't know where and I don't want to go in there."

"Okay I'm on my way tell her to close her legs until I get there."

"Does that work?" Rory asked desperately.

"No." Lorelai chuckled rushing out past her protesting mother.

"Rory." Rory turned surprised too here her name called. Her eyes widened at the person in front of her.

"Tristan What in the world are you doing on a maternity ward in the middle of Boston. "Oh my god don't tell me you got some poor girl pregnant."

"No but good to know what you really think of me Mary." He smirked. His gaze racked over her form causing her to blush. "Well you're obviously not pregnant at least that I can tell so what are you doing on a Maternity ward in Boston.

"My dad's Fiancée is giving birth and I don't want to be here right now can I run away please?"

"Sorry no can do Mary."

"So are you going to tell me what you're going here bible boy?"

"My mom is having a baby so I was summoned."

"Oh I didn't know your parents were expecting."

"No just my mom hate that woman but I was told get my butt here and I wouldn't but I actually like my mom's parents a little so here I am. "

"Oh why do they want you here so badly if you don't get along with your mother not that I can complain I don't like my father that much and I might have to go into that delivery room." She shivered again.

"OH now that my lovely mother is having a Hayden baby it's like the world is coming to a standstill." Rory started to choke.

"Hayden baby." She was trying to catch her breath.

"Yes you see mommy dearest wasn't smart enough to marry my father basically dumped me on his doorstep the moment I was born and she was off didn't want to be a mother you see not that I really blame her she was only a kid but still your mother did fine. So now that's she's actually marrying into society and to a Hayden none the less my grandparents are ecstatic and they want to show a united family front.

"Your… your… your" Rory stuttered.

"Mary are you okay?"

"Your." She pointed to him

"Yes Mar you already said that."

"No you don't understand my dad is….."

"Your dad is who?"

"I can't handle this." She started to hyperventilate

"Miss. Gilmore are you ready to head in Miss Tinsdale is ready to push."

"No I… I can't…" Her eyes cut to Tristan Sherry' s son he was Sherry's son. Tristan was staring at her also. "Send him he's her son make him go I'm not going in there." She almost shouted.

"Whoa I'm not going in there." Tristan put his hands up.

"Rory," she flipped around and saw her mother running towards her.

"Oh thank the lord." She collapsed into her mother's arms. "Go in there please."

"Oh Sweets." Lorelai pushed her hair from her face her eyes landing on Tristan. "What is bible boy doing here I thought he was in North Carolina."

"He was he's Sherry's son I don't want to talk about it." Rory threw her hands into the air and started to pace. Lorelai watched her wide eyed.

"Is someone going in there because she's going to push any moment." The nurse said impatiently.

"Right that's me." Lorelai raced past her and into the room.

"You're a Hayden?" Tristan looked at her.

Yes." Rory gritted out. "And when I see him I'm going to kill him I swear."

"Well this is pretty strange don't you think in just a short while we'll be related we'll share a sister."

"Gigi."

"Huh?" Tristan glanced at her.

"Gigi or Georgia that's her name."

"Oh." Tristan jammed his hands into his pockets. "So you're a Hayden?"

"Not something I'm proud of." Rory grumbled " and it's not part of my name but yes by blood I'm a Hayden."

"Oh I didn't even know Chris had a child. "That's his name right Chris."

"Yes and ditto I had no idea about you either."

"So I'm guessing you don't get along with the Hayden's."

"According too them I'm a mistake I ruined my dad's life."

Tristan flinched a little. "That sucks at least neither sets of Grandparents ever saw that too me."

"Lucky you." Rory grumbled.

"Rory hey Sweetie." She turned to see her dad rush towards her.

"Dad get in there and save mom oh by the way this is Sherry's son Tristan." She glared at her father as she said it.

"Right well good to see you kiddo I'm going to head in." He kissed her on the forehead and rushed into the room seconds later Lorelai came out of the room and leaned against the wall with the teens. "So this is one twisted family Huh."

Rory just glared at her mother. "Not funny mom not funny at all." Tristan just stared at the far wall when he'd been summoned too Boston he hadn't expected to see his mom see his new sister and be on the next plane back to North Carolina and now he finds himself forever tied to Rory Gilmore the one girl that he hadn't been able to get out of his head. The one girl that had haunted his dreams.

A/N So as you can see Sherry is Tristan's mom in this story. Also no Jess in this story. So How is Tristan and Rory going to deal with sharing a sister?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Are we just supposed to wait around to see this baby?" Tristan asked kicking his foot against the wall as he passed Rory a cup of coffee he had wondered off to find.

"I guess I wish they would just let us see her so we can get this torture over and I can leave." Rory scowled taking the cup and letting the hot beverage sooth her.

Tristan grimaced when he heard Rory's tone of voice. "Not happy to be a big sister I see.

"Why would I be he was never around for me. He told me him and my mom would get back together and then he found out your mother was pregnant and just left so no I'm not excited to be a big sister." She gulped down the coffee trying to ignore the tears that were gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Want to form a club?"

"What are you talking about?" she turned to look at him.

"The parents suck club I founded it but I guess you can join."

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure I'll do that." She drank the rest of her coffee and tossed it into the trash can beside her. She looked around trying to spot her mother. "Were did she get too?"

"Your mom I think I saw her go that way." Tristan said pointing down the hall.

Rory sighed and slide against the wall and sat on the floor. "So you don't like your mom you said she left you with your dad so I'm sure you're not pleased to see her trying to play happy family now."

"No I guess I can't say I am." He looked down at her on the floor before sighing and sliding down beside her. "When I found out she was pregnant I punched a wall."

"I didn't talk to my dad for three months it would have been longer but life happens."

"Why did you come?" He asked.

"I don't know I guess I was trying to put on a happy face act mature and happy to have a sister but I'm tired your mothers friends suck I've been at school and then here all day and my dad just looks too happy with all of this. She's going to get the father I never had. She's going to get something that I wanted my whole life and she isn't even born yet and I'm Jealous of her. She wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face.

"I can understand that." Tristan could feel the tension in his shoulders.

"I know you can." Rory gave him a weak smile. "We got the short end of the stick we were there mess ups and now they are getting the perfect family they always wanted. Her lip quivered a little but she wouldn't let herself cry again.

Neither of them noticed Lorelai watching them a tense look on her face. She couldn't hear them but she could guess what they were saying though it wasn't hard to guess. Just by the shattered look on Rory's face and the tension that came off of Tristan. She shook her head. She had issues with her parents but she could say that she always knew she'd been wanted and loved. Something Rory and Tristan couldn't say when it came too her Absentee father and his absentee mother. She went to walk towards them but stopped when Chris came running out of the room.

Rory and Tristan looked up as he rushed towards him. "It's a girl. Six pounds eight ounces and she's gorgeous."

Tristan stood up and reached down to help Rory to her feet. "That's great dad." She said tiredly. "Can we see her I would love to get home."

"Oh of Course." He tried to mask the pain of his daughter's obvious disinterest. He led them into the room that held Sherry and his newest daughter.

"Oh Tris baby you're here." Sherry smiled seeing her son enter the room with Chris's daughter.

"Yes I'm here so is this her" He inclined his head towards the baby.

"Yes this is your baby sister. Georgia Shay Hayden." Sherry said proudly looking down at her tiny daughters face. "Would you like to hold her?"

"That would be no." Tristan shook his head moving away from the baby. Rory was looking down at the tiny child held in her future step mothers arms. She looked so tiny so perfect and for a split second she hated herself for hating her.

"She's pretty." She whispered.

"Thanks." Sherry said. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh no." Rory shook her head. "Me and babies don't mix. I think I'm going to get going long drive back to Stars Hollow." She hugged her father and waved at Sherry before turning to Tristan.

"I don't know how you got here but do you need a ride?"

"That would be great." Tristan shook Chris's hand and bent down and kissed his mother's cheek briefly glancing down at his sisters tiny face. He walked out of the room and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Hey Kiddo's." Lorelai was hovering by the door.

"Hey mom can we give Tristan a ride into Hartford."

"Of course ready to go?" her hands played at the strap of her purse."

"Yeah lets get out of here." Rory said "I already said goodbye to dad." The trio walked out of the hospital Rory feeling as if she was going to crash Tristan feeling as though is life had been torn apart in a moment and Lorelai wanting to scream and Chris and Sherry.

A/N thanks so much for all the reviews. So according to Gilmore girls Wiki Georgia's birth name is Georgia S Tinsdale but I'm making it Hayden and the S stand for Shay. I didn't like how the show pretty much ignored how rory must be feeling after her blow up at Chris early in season 3. And then I saw a pic someone had made of Gigi saying that Georgia had an Absentee sister and it made me mad. Rory was there for Sherry's pregnancy but what did they expect from her Chris was never around unless he was trying to throw money at her and he stuck around for Georgia but not for her Georgia got to have a relationship with the Hayden Grandparents and Chris didn't even come back into Rory and Lorelai's life again until Sherry left him. So I don't blame her for not being in Gigi's life. That's all on Chris. Anyway sorry for the rant.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls.

The car was silent as they made their way from Boston too Connecticut. Each person lost in their own thoughts. Each person nursing their own heartache. As they neared Hartford Rory turned slightly in her seat and looked at Tristan. "So are you going back to North Carolina?"

"Yeah Sill have to finish the year out but then I'm not sure what I'll do I'm stuck between returning here and going to Yale or staying in North Carolina and going to Chapel Hill."

"When do you leave?'

"Plane takes off in two days I'll be back for Monday classes thankfully she had that baby on a Friday."

"Ah looking for the silver lining I see." Rory sighed and turned in her seat flopping against it and staring out the window.

"I guess there really isn't anything else to think about really." Tristan shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see him.

Rory bit her lip but didn't say what was on her mind she didn't voice the thought that she was sure she wouldn't see her father for a long time now that he had a new baby to occupy himself with. "Sweets." Lorelai tried to draw her daughters attention out of her thoughts.

"Hmm." She hummed looking over at her mother.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah just tired long day and all."

"Tristan where do you live?" Lorelai asked turning to the teen in her back seat not believing her daughter but willing to let the conversation drop for the moment.

"Just down a few streets. First house on the left" Tristan said pointing down a street before Lorelai passed it. She turned onto the darkened Hartford Street and pulled up in front of a brick mansion.

"Well here you go." Lorelai gave him a small smile. He put his hand on the door and went to open it but before he did he placed his hand on Rory's shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"You'll get through this." He whispered so softly that she wasn't even sure she'd heard him. He watched them disappear before walking up his front steps and digging his key out of his pocket letting himself into the darkened house. He had just put his foot on the first step when a voice stopped him and caused him to turn around.

"Tristan is that you?" Archer Dugray looked perplexed at his son he thought was in North Carolina suddenly standing in his foyer. "What are you doing here son?" Tristan turned around fully seeing his dad illuminated by the glow of his study light behind him.

"Mom had her baby." He could hear the tiredness and bitterness in his own voice as he said it."

Archer grimaced looking at his son "Come with me." He walked forward placing his arms around him and leading him towards his study. "Take a seat." He nodded towards the chair opposite the desk taking the one behind it.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Tristan shrugged.

"Come on Tristan talk to me."

"Why should I." Tristan stood up from the chair and turned towards the door.

"Tristan sit." Archer said causing his son to turn and look at him. Father and son stared at each other from across the room as if a battle of wills was happening before Tristan finally slumped back down into the chair trying to avoid his father's eyes.

"Tristan." Archer sighed trying to get his son to look at him. "I know you hate me I know you blame me for sending you away and too you I'm the bad guy I'm the one to be hated forever I'm the one that banished you but son I did it for your own good I did it because I was worried about you. You were spiraling out of control I didn't know what else to do where else too send you I did what I thought was best."

"Great." Tristan spat standing back up. "Well I'll be out of your hair again soon. He stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Archer sagged into his chair defeated. He loved his son even if Tristan didn't believe that at the moment.

Tristan went up to his room throwing the lock behind him he threw on some pajama's and crawled into bed. He stared up at the celling as his father's words ran through his head. He didn't blame his father and he didn't hate his father and in his own way he knew Archer loved him. At least he'd stuck around but a part of him wished he'd tried harder. Listened more not given so much of his care over to Nanny's. He was young when Tristan was born but he was already out a mother he really could have used a full time father.

Rory's own thoughts were on her father as her and Lorelai drove towards Stars Hollow.  
Do you want to talk about it now Sweets." Lorelai gently prodded.

"Not really." Rory sighed leaning her cheek against her hand feeling the cool glass of the window on her cheek. "This day has just been so surreal I mean Gigi was born something I've been expecting but then Tristan shows up and Is Sherry's son I didn't see that one coming.

"No me either." Lorelai sighed. "How you hanging in there?"

"Okay I guess nothing I can do about it the baby is here she's my sister and me and Tristan share her. I don't expect I'll be a big part of her life but then again I never expected that I would be a big part of her life."

"Oh Sweets." Lorelai sighed reaching over and placing her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"No use in throwing a pity party or even pretending I wanted to be part of the her life." Rory said talking to her mother but not looking at her and Lorelai knew her daughter well enough to know that she was masking the pain knowing that she hurt deep. Wanting to walk up and slap Chris for all the pain he'd put her precious daughter through. And as the night wore on four people connected by one little girl thought about how her presence had altered their life's.

A/N so the fourth person at the end is talking about Archer even though we didn't really get his thoughts. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and has come along on this journey with me so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls.

He didn't know how he'd gotten there he hadn't set out to end up there but before he realized it Tristan found himself in Stars Hollow pulling up outside of Rory's house. He sat outside in his car staring up at the house wanting to go in but not being brave enough to get out of the actual car. He jumped when he heard someone tap on the glass. He turned his head and looked at Lorelai standing outside staring at him as she huddled against the cold and the snow. "Are you ever coming out?"

He rolled down the window. "I was thinking about it but…." He trailed off looking back up at the house.

"Come on bible boy out." Lorelai pulled his door open and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the car and up towards the house. He laughed as he was pulled along.

"Why do I feel like I'm being kidnapped?"

"Hey you showed up here I'm just getting you from point a too point b."

"You're crazy you know that right?" He let her pull him up on the porch and through her door.

"so I've been told many times by many people. It just doesn't faze me anymore." She turned around and smirked at him.

"Mom why do you have ahold of Tristan." Rory yawned coming into the living room.

"Ah he showed up in our driveway I figured we couldn't let him freeze so I brought him inside. I can kick him out again if you want too."

"No." Rory giggled shaking her head. "He can stay."

"Well don't I feel special." Tristan grumbled trying to pull his sleeve out of Lorelai's grasp.

"You should we usually don't let boys in the house." Lorelai smirked letting go of his sleeve."

"What are you doing here Tristan?" Rory tried to stifle another yawn.

"I don't know." Tristan ran his hand through his blond hair making it stand up on edge. Rory looked at him and grabbed his sleeve where Lorelai had let it go.

"Come with me." She turned back to her mother. "We'll be in my room."

"You're lucky I trust you." Lorelai grumbled as she banished her finger at Tristan. "But you, you I don't trust. Though I guess I should get used to you, we're kind of connected now." Rory threw her mother a look shaking her head and pulling Tristan towards her room. She shut the door behind them and sat down on her bed looking at Tristan who was looking behind him.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's harmless mostly."

"It's that mostly part I'm worried about."

Rory snorted "Sit." She patted the bed beside her.

"ooh are you trying to seduce me Mary."

"You wish." She rolled her eyes. "Now sit."

Reluctantly Tristan sat down and faced her. "So I don't know why I'm here I think I just wanted out of my house. I got into a fight with my dad because he wanted me to talk about it." He couldn't bring himself to say his sister, our sister the baby or Georgia he could only say it."

"Yeah." Rory sighed. "My mom wanted to talk too."

Parents." Tristan flopped down on Rory's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rory asked gently.

"Kind of I don't know." He flung his arm over his eyes. They sat in silence letting all of the unsaid words waver around them. He didn't look at her his arm still over his eyes. "I don't really have a relationship with my mom as you can guess I'm sure like I said before she left me as a baby and she pops in and out. My dad that's another story. I know he loves me but raised in Hartford society men are supposed to have less to do with children then their female counterparts so I was raised mainly by nanny's and once in awhile both grandmother's would get involved. Mom moved all over the place. Finally she hit Boston not long before I got sent away. I guess the reason I acted out was because she kept calling, she kept trying to get into my life and I didn't want anything to do with it I didn't want anything to do with her. Her job was always more important than anything to her."

"I could tell that." Rory snorted thinking of how Sherry had her running all over the place.

"Yeah well after I got sent away to Carolina I got that call you know the one your mom is pregnant and she's getting married."

"I found out in person but it wasn't a pleasant time." Rory sighed biting her lip. She wanted to tell Tristan the truth. About how she found out about how Chris had lied about being there for Lorelai and Rory how he'd went back to Sherry and the baby, but she wouldn't she couldn't. Tristan already had a rocky relationship with his mother and as much as Rory hated her own father at the moment she didn't know how she'd feel if Tristan saw him in an even worse light.

Tristan watched her eyes and he could tell there was more she wasn't saying but he wasn't going to push her. He knew what it was to hide yourself your story. Neither of the teens realized heard Lorelai knock on the door and then open it. "Rory." Both of them jumped and turned towards her.

"Mom."

"Hey kiddo I'm going to go to Luke's you want to come along?"

"Oh um." She looked over at Tristan.

"You go I have to get home anyway I'm sure my dad is wondering where I went." He stood up and went to leave but Rory stopped him.

"Wait I'll walk you out." She grabbed a jacket and followed him out to his car. She grabbed his hand and fished a pen out of her coat writing her number down on his hand before he could leave. "Call me okay." She dropped the pen back into her pocket and turned to leave. He looked down at the blue pen marks on his hand and smiled as he got into his car. He drove back towards Hartford and shook his head. Who knew all he had to do too get Rory Gilmore's number was too share a sister with her.

A/N Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and the suggestions you've given for this story. So in this chapter I tried to balance the humor with the seriousness hope I did okay.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls.

She watched him go walking back into the house shaking her head. She couldn't believe she'd actually given Tristan her phone number. "Are you ready to go?" she asked turning to Lorelai.

"Yup lets go." Lorelai looped her arm through Rory's and they walked out of the house and through town finding themselves at Luke's. they walked in and looked around. "Where is Luke?" Lorelai asked turning towards Miss. Patty.

"Upstairs." Just then Luke came down the stairs.

"Lukey I need coffee lots of coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Cinnamon toast please." Rory said.

"Coming up." Luke said going into the kitchen.

"So what did Tristan have too say?" Lorelai asked.

"Just things about the baby and things." Rory whispered not really wanting to get into it."

"Oh babe." Lorelai ran her hand over Rory's hair.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked placing the food down in front of them.

"Yep everything is fine." Lorelai smiled drinking her coffee. "Okay Sweets I'm going to the inn are you going too be okay?"

"Yeah fine." Rory sighed.

"Chinese tonight."

"Yum yes please."

"Okay." Lorelai squeezed her shoulder before walking away. As Rory sat at a counter in Luke's Tristan sat on his bed staring at his hand where Rory's number was written. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Tristan nodded.

Archer stood in front of his son. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Have a few things to back but yes?"

"Have you decided what college you're going to yet?"

"Nope."

"Listen Tristan I realize we don't have the best relationship but please talk to me. I realize your mother having her baby must have been difficult.

"It's not so much that." Tristan snorted it's who she had a baby with."

"That Hayden man what's wrong with him?'

"It's not him it's who his daughter is?"

"Are we going to talk in circles?

"You remember that girl from the play Rory Gilmore that's his daughter."

"Oh the girl who was supposed to play Juliet yes I remember I didn't know she was his daughter though."

"You had enough on your plate at that time. but anyway Lorelai Gilmore daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore had Rory at the same time I was born or around that time and then ran away a year later."

"Yes now that you mention it I remember a bit about that." Archer said. "You like this girl then."

"Yes but now we share a sister and I'm still in North Carolina so who knows." Tristan tried to shrug like it didn't matter to him.

Archer sighed and put a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Son I'm sorry." Was all he said. Then he turned and walked away.

"Yeah me too." Tristan sighed flopping back on his bed. He stared up at his celling and then down at his hand. He got up and programed that number into his phone before he started to pack the few clothes he'd brought with him so he'd be ready to leave in the morning. He zipped the bag and put it in the foyer for the limo driver in the morning.

A few miles away in another house in Hartford Emily Gilmore had hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Richard asked as she came back into the dining room. He asked noticing that Emily looked pale.

"That was Essy Tinsdale." She whispered.

"Yes what did she say?"

"Her daughter just gave birth to a daughter."

"That's lovely I didn't know the girl was expecting." Richard said. "is there something wrong with that."

"You mean besides the fact that I haven't heard from her in a long time and now I know why you see they didn't want to spread the news until the baby was born but now she's here and it's official Sherry Tinsdale and Christopher Hayden announce the birth of their daughter Georgia."

Richard almost spit out his food. "Sherry is the woman that Christopher got pregnant?"

"It seems to be so."

"What about her son the young Mr. Dugray?"

"Last I heard he was still in North Carolina." Emily sighed. "Poor Lorelai poor us. It would be one thing if he'd knocked up a woman from out of the circle but he fact that she's one of our peers daughters and one with such a bad reputation. Worse the Lorelai at least Lorelai stood up and took care of Rory. This woman dropped her child off on the Dugray doorstep. Emily scowled. "Well she'll never be invited here." She huffed and sat down.

"Now Emily." Richard sighed looking down at his plate.

"What?" Emily sighed that woman is horrible. She glared across the table.

"Just remember she is the mother of Rory's sister."

Emily sniffed. "Rory doesn't need to have anything to do with that child. That should have been Lorelai's child."

"IT isn't and the baby is here so play nice Emily if not for me then for your daughter and granddaughter if you let it be known how much you hate Miss Tinsdale it will just embarrass Rory and Lorelai and make a relationship with Christopher harder on Rory. A relationship you already know is rocky."

Emily didn't say anything her lips just thinned. Richard just shook his head and sighed he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

A/N thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. What do you think of Emily and Richard. Not sure I really captured them but oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gilmore girls.

The plane was going to leave in a few hours but Tristan had one more thing he had to do before he could leave. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew well.

"Huntzburger " a person on the other end answered.

"Dugray." Tristan answered smirking

"Hey man what are you up too?"

"Oh in town for a few more hours want to get together and talk maybe grab a quick bit."

"You bet man, lets meet at the pub around the corner."

"Of course I'll be there twenty minutes."

"Sure see you then." Logan said.

Tristan took a quick shower and dressed jumping into his car before he could be questioned by his father or the staff. He parked in the parking lot of the Rolling boys pub. He walked in twirling his keys around his finger. Hey Huntz." He said slipping into a booth and quickly ordering a burger.

"Dugray what brings you back to this area of the world."

Tristan snorted taking a shot of whatever Logan had ordered. "Mom had a baby a girl named Georgia."

"Aw man I'm sorry." Logan said downing his own drink.

"Yeah but what's even worse it that the daughter of Christopher Hayden was there."

"Didn't know he had a daughter." Logan said.

"Yeah but the kicker is who she is. You remember that girl I called Mary?"

"Yeah the one you always ticked off."

"Yeah that one. Well that's his daughter.

Logan was laughing so hard he almost choked and he ignored the waitress when she sat their food down. "That's hilarious."

"No It's really not." Tristan scowled pulling his burger towards him and taking a bite. He drank some of the Pepsi he had ordered and just kept glaring.

"Oh loosen up my man at least now you'll always be connected to her."

"Yeah sure through a sister neither of us wanted."

Logan winced. "Sorry man."

"Not your fault." Tristan grumbled.

"So what's she like this little Mary."

" A stickler for the rules, bright blue eyes hair that looks like spun silk."

"Aw man you're gone." Logan chuckled.

"Sadly that's probly true." Tristan finished off his burgar and stood up putting some money down. "It was good to see you, Call me if you're ever in North Carolina."

"Of course and be sure to call when you get back in town. And man if you ever need anything I'm here." Logan held out his hand.

"I know." Tristan sighed taking his hand and shaking it before walking out the door. He got into his car and headed back towards his house. He walked into the door to see his things being carted out of the door and loaded into the Limo.

"Where were you?" Archer asked.

"I went to see Logan." Tristan sighed.

Archer shook his head. "Well you should get going don't want to miss your plane." Archer placed a hand briefly on Tristan's shoulder before walking away. Tristan just turned back around and walked out of the house and into the Limo. He pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Rory letting her know he was on his way to the airport.

Rory was headed towards Lane's when her phone beeped pulling it out she smiled slightly seeing a text from Tristan she quickly typed back a thanks for letting her know and she skipped up Lane's steps opening the door. She went up the stairs and opened Lane's door flopping onto her bed.

"Hello." Lane said looking over at her.

"Hi." Rory sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lane bounced on the bed next to her.

"Sherry had her baby on Friday." Rory propped herself up and shook her head. "But that isn't what threw me it was the fact that Sherry has a son, a son I know."

"Who?" Lane asked her attention caught.

"Tristan Dugray."

"Bible boy, the boy you kissed on a piano bench the reason you and Dean broke up the night after he Tristan was sent off to North Carolina."

"Yep one in the same."

"Well that puts a new twist on things." Lane flopped down next to her."

"Mmm hmm." Rory laid back and closed her eyes.

"How do you feel about all this?"

"Like my head is spinning I just want to sit down and have a chance to think about it all. Because now Tristan will always be apart of my life. He'll always be there and I have these feelings that I thought I'd fought down sure I broke up with Dean but that had more to do with Dean and less to do with Tristan, but now he's back or not exactly back but in my life and forever."

"Oh Ror." Lane pulled her into her arms.

"I'll be fine or at least I hope so." Rory shook her head and stood up. "I should get going before my mom wonders where I've gotten off too. Thanks for listening."

"Any time." Lane said as she shook her head and watched her friend walk out the door.

Four teens all connected to one major life event. Two of them connected so closely that they couldn't hide and the other two connected through their love of the first two. Lane sat on her bed looking out her window, Logan sat in his car looking up at the sky. Rory walked along the streets of her childhood as Tristan boarded a plane looking back one last time before walking all the way in. Four people four lives four ways of looking at the same story.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Okay so Logan and Tristan's conversation wasn't in in depth because well they are close they just aren't as close as Rory and Lane and plus were in a public place.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Gilmore girls

Christopher Hayden watched his new baby daughter cuddled in her mother's arms. He let his mind wonder to another baby cuddled into her mother's arms. He hadn't been around Rory or Lorelai much when she was a baby. A part of him didn't want to be and another part of him was just following what his mother and father had wanted. Lorelai had refused to marry him even though he'd offered. She'd always been head strong. So a part of it had been stung feelings if she thought she could do it without him then he would let her. A part of him regretted that. Regretted not being in Rory's life except for the occasional drop in. He knew he'd hurt her When he told her Sherry was pregnant and he was going back to her. But he couldn't leave Sherry alone to raise a baby Sherry was willing to marry him she was willing to lean on him something Lorelai never would allow. So well he regretted not being in Rory's life another part of him didn't because Rory turned out fine after all and probably better than if he'd been around plus in his mind if anyone was to blame it was Lorelai, It was Lorelai who pushed him away It was Lorelai that pushed him into the arms of another woman. Though the truth was and would always be that he loved Lorelai more than he could ever love anyone else.

He came out of his musings and moved over to Sherry bending down and kissing her forehead. "Hey." He whispered gently taking the baby from her and cradling that little person in his arms.

"She's precious." He murmured.

"That she is." Sherry said looking at her child in her father's arms as her mind went back through the years when she was a sixteen year girl with another baby in her arms. She had ambitions she had things she wanted to do with her life. Places she wanted to go. She remembered looking down at that baby before she walked up those steps and rang the bell. She'd handed the baby and a note over and walked away without a second glance. Her parents had been disappointed and had sent her to California to out run the scandal she'd had the Dugrey heir and then ran for the hills her parents didn't even want to look her in the face. She loved Tristan in her own way but she wasn't going to let a child ruin her career but now here she was a baby again. at least this time it was a girl. She could try to understand a girl. She silently shook her head as she looked at father and daughter together. She'd only said yes to Christopher because her parents told her that if she abandoned another child they would disown her and as much as she resented that she didn't want to be cut completely from her parents and what their connections could do for her and her career. Maybe she could make a go at being a mother and a career woman. Maybe she could learn to love Chris. Maybe this baby would build a bridge between her and Tristan.

"So I was surprised to see your son at the hospital." Christopher said.

"Hmm yeah me to I'm sure my parents had something to do with that."

"Rory's mad I didn't tell her about him I should probably call her." Chris mused more to himself then Sherry.

I would try and Call Tristan but he'd probably just slam the phone down on me." Sherry shrugged taking the baby back from Chris. Chris went into his room and dialed Rory's number. Waiting for it to ring through.

"Hello." Rory answered the phone

"Hey Ror it's dad."

"Oh." Rory pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it before putting it back. "What do you want I have a lot of homework to do. You do realize it's Monday."

"Oh yes of course." Chris said shifting uncomfortably from side to side. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. "

"I'm fine lots of homework like I said." Rory said standing up from where she was sitting at her desk.

"So What did you think of Georgia." Chris ventured.

"I think she's a baby she looks like a baby what do you want me to say Congrats. Well congrats you have another daughter I hope you don't abandon her to that kid is going to be screwed having both parents abandon previous children. You screwed over m eand Sherry screwed over Tristan but have fun playing happy family." Rory slammed the phone down her cheeks flushed she fell down into her chair and covered her face with her hands tears started to pour down her face. She couldn't believe she'd said those things she felt horrible. She almost reached out and called him back but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

Chris stood on the other end stunned he couldn't believe she'd said that too him. Couldn't she see that he couldn't believe she'd said that. "Are you okay?" He turned around to see Sherry standing in the doorway.

"I don't know." Chris shook his head. She told me to have fun playing happy family after I screwed her over by abandoning her." He choice to leave out the part about Sherry and Tristan wondering how well Rory knew Sherry's son.

Sherry scoffed coming into the room. "Really she is complaining what is she jealous it's not your fault her mother and you didn't work out. You do the best you can you see her when you can and we offered her a place here when she goes to Harvard what more can she want. Does she want you to regret her sister really how petty can she be." Sherry was almost screaming and then Georgia started to cry and she stormed out "Great the baby is awake."

Chris watched her leave and he didn't know what to think. He was torn between his new family and his daughter who was never in his life. he loved her but should he make himself feel bad was Sherry right? He wasn't sure.

A/N to me Sherry and Chris have both always been delusional people. Chris was willing to leave Lorelai in a hospital when her father had a heart attack because he saw Luke was there. Not to mention all the other things he put Rory and Lorelai though. Then there is Sherry who left her child and jetted to Paris to have a career and didn't call again for two years. Anyway sorry for the rant thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Rorrrryyy" Lorelai called dancing into Rory's room and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter crying at her desk. "Oh Babe what's wrong." Lorelai wrapped her arms around her baby. Rory looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing," Rory shook her head. "I just got into a fight with dad he wanted to know what I thought of Georgia and I told him to go have a happy family. I was really mean."

"Oh Ror." Lorelai tried to sooth her daughter. "You're not horrible your dad has hurt you on multiple occasions so of course you're bound to lash out every once in a while.

"I guess." She sagged. "It's just it was the topping on an already bad day. "Paris wouldn't be quite she wanted to know why I ran out of the paper meeting. And I wanted to snap at her but of course I couldn't because of course then I'd have to bring up Tristan and if there is one thing that will get Paris going it's Tristan and oh Crap I have to call him before his mother get a hold of him." Rory grabbed the phone and dashed out of the room practically leaving her mother in the dust.

"Well okay then." Lorelai said talking to the blank space in front of her.

Rory punched in Tristan's number her heart pounding. "Hello." Tristan answered

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." Rory rambled.

"Whoa Mary slow down what are you sorry for exactly?"

Rory cringed "Well you see the thing is my dad called me and I yelled at him about abandoning me and about Sherry abandoning you so you know I really have no idea how this is going to turn out but I'm so sorry if your mother decides to call you." Tristan started to crack up. "I don't see what's so funny." Rory huffed.

"Oh Mary I wish I could have been there hell I wish I could have seen the look on my mother's face that would have been the best you are my new hero. And as for my mother don't worry about it I can handle her.

"Okay sorry for calling you like this."

"Don't worry about that you can call me anytime you want Mar."

"Right thanks I have to get to my homework."

"Okay Mary good to hear from you." As the phone went dead Tristan shook his head and chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" He turned to see his roommate Mark walk through the door. "Oh nothing just something I heard you wouldn't understand." He pocketed his cell phone and grabbed his bag deciding to get some homework done before dinner. He sat down on the grass leaning against a big tree on the campus and pulled out his book. He thought about Rory and he smiled as he shook his head. She looked so meek but he knew when you riled her up she could be a real spit fire. he smiled fondly as he became buried in his homework.

As Rory went back into her room and closed the door behind her, Lorelai paced in front of the phone itching to pick it up and dial Chris's number it took everything in her too not call him and give him a tongue lashing but she made herself remember that Rory was and could handle herself and that if Rory wanted her to step in she'd ask. She sighed and walked away from the phone.

Christopher had been sitting on his bed when he stood up questions rolling through his head. He walked into the living to find Sherry flipping through the channels. "Hey I have a question for you."

"Hmm." Sherry didn't even look away from the TV.

"How well do you think Rory and Tristan know each other?"

"No idea but they probably met since Tristan used to go to Chilton before he got sent to Military school. Why?"

"Well." Chris said worried about bringing it up. "Rory yelled at me as you know but she also said the same thing about you abandoning Tristan and well I know the story it was strange to me that she would know it too."

"Why that." Sherry almost spitting jumping up from the couch and flipping the TV off. She reached for her phone and jammed a number into it. Chris watched her with wide eyes as she stormed out of the room.

Tristan was engrossed in his book as he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out distracted. "Hello."

"How dare you." Sherry spit."

"Oh mom how lovely to hear from you." Tristan said sarcastically.

"How dare you tell that girl about me and act like I am such a horrible person."

"What trying to hide the past now are we that won't work all of Hartford knows what type of person you are. You may think the Hayden name will protect you but it won't don't you dare yell at me you're the one that left. By the way you still have Georgia right man I feel bad for that little girl."

"You will respect me or I'll make sure your father never lets you return to Connecticut again." Sherry spat she couldn't believe her son. He had never talked to her like this before true he barley talked to at all when she stopped in from where ever she was jet setting. But still she had given birth too him she could have just had an abortion but she'd went through nine months of hell and a ten hour delivery that should count for something.

"You try that mommy dearest he hates you more than I do." Tristan spat.

"I should have had that abortion when I had the chance "she spat back.

"Maybe you should have." Tristan shouted into the phone before shutting it and throwing it against the tree shattering it into pieces he was shaking as he fell to the ground tears shaking him. He stood up and wiped them away vigorously. He wouldn't let her break him. He wouldn't let her hurt him not anymore never again. He wanted to reach for the phone he wanted to hear Rory's voice but he couldn't bring himself to pile anymore grief onto Rory's shoulders.

Sherry was pissed she punched in another number tapping her foot. "Sherry what displeasure do I have to receive your call." Archer asked picking up the phone.

"Your son told Rory Gilmore about my history with him and then she yelled at her father about it and when I called him he was very disrespectful I demand you make it so that he can't come back here its obvious that school isn't doing him any good and he should be forced too stay down there."

"Sherry you hare delusional if you think I'll listen too you It's Tristan's story if he wants to tell it I'm not going to stop him and you have no rights to say anything you left him." With that Archer hung up the phone. He couldn't believe the audacity of that woman.

The sky was darkening He'd missed dinner and he knew he'd probably be in trouble but he couldn't make himself move finally he picked up the phone and called her. "Tristan are you okay?" Rory answered.

"No." He whispered.

"Tris. What's wrong?" she pulled her pillow close and put down her book. "My mom called she said she was going to make so that my dad wouldn't let me come back and then she said she'd wished she'd had an abortion when she had the chance.

"She what?" Rory screeched.

"I'll be fine." Tristan whispered.

"No you won't I can tell." Rory wanted to strangle Sherry. She talked too Tristan for a few minuet's before convincing him to go inside and then she grabbed her moms keys. "Mom I'm going to Hartford she yelled before walking out of the door and getting into the car. She drove as she saw red she pulled up in front of a house and walked up the walkway she knocked on the door and looked at the maid. "Tell Mr. Dugray that Rory Gilmore is here to see him." She said fire dancing in her blue eyes.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and oh wow I have no idea where this chapter came from but wow that felt powerful to write.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Miss Gilmore?" Archer came out of his office and into the foyer

"Mr. Dugrey." Rory's mouth was in a straight line.

"What can I do for you today Miss Gilmore?"

"You can bring Tristan back to Connecticut and way from North Carolina, you can show Sherry that she doesn't control things bring him back." Rory demanded.

"Excuse me. " Archer was taken back.

"I mean It I can't believe you sent him to begin with but now his mother is being the wicked witch of the east and he's down there all by himself. He needs to be here. Here where he has people that care not down in some military school." She didn't even wait to see what he had to say before she turned around and walked out the door.

He stood in the foyer frozen he couldn't believe what he'd heard his mind was whirling. He walked back into his study and sat down into his chair steepling his fingers he thought about what she'd said. He stood up and started to pace before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

Hello son what can I do for you?" Janlen asked picking up the phone.

"I think we should take a trip to North Carolina." Archer said.

"Really, why?"

"Maybe it's time for Tristan to come home."

"And what brought this around since I've been telling you the same thing for months."

"I'll explain when I pick you up."

"I look forward to it son." With that the line went dead and Archer went to pack. He pulled up in front of his parents house and didn't even have to wait before his father slipped into the passenger side door.

"So Why are we going to see Tristan?"

"Well it has to do with Sherry a baby and a young woman named Rory Gilmore."

"Emily and Richard's granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She's Christopher Hayden's daughter."

"What are you serious?" Janlen looked at his son wide eyed.

"Of course I'm serious why would I lie about something like that anyway. Tristan met up with her at the hospital when Sherry had her baby and then I guess they exchanged phone numbers. Tristan and Sherry got into a fight Sherry called me but then Rory showed up on my doorstep and told me that I needed to bring Tristan back to Connecticut and that I couldn't let Sherry win that Tristan needed people around him."

"Well she's right about that. I've been telling you that for a while now."

"Yes dad thanks for that." Archer said as he white knuckled the steering wheel. He pulled up to the airport and both men boarded their private plane.

Rory on the other hand had pulled into her driveway thirty minutes before but was still not going inside. She was shaking slightly she couldn't believe she'd said those things to a man like Archer Dugrey. She finally collected herself enough to get out of the car and go into the house.

"Hey Sweets where did you disappear too?" Lorelai asked.

"I had to go talk to someone." Rory said walking into her room. "I'm going to sleep I'll see you in the morning."

"Right okay hon." Lorelai shook her head as she watched her daughter walk into her room and close the door. Rory crawled into Bed and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know if what she said to Mr. Dugrey phased him at all but she hoped it had. The next morning she made it to school and tried to concentrate on her work and push Tristan out of her mind.

"Okay Gilmore what in the world has been going on with you the last few days. You're been out of it. Since you disappeared from the paper." Paris said at lunch as he sat down next to Rory.

"Nothing okay just stress my dad had his baby and other things which I don't want to talk about."

"Fine don't talk to me see if I care." Paris huffed. Rory rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch ignoring Paris which seemed to be down to a science by now. Well Rory sat in the Chilton Lunch room Tristan found himself on the Dugray private plane headed back to Connecticut. He couldn't believe it. His head was still spinning his father and Grandfather had shown up with no warning and pulled him out of North Carolina and told him he was coming back to Connecticut. He hadn't questioned it. He was just happy to get away from there but now as the plane flew farther away from North Carolina and closer to Connecticut he had too know why.

He cleared his throat and turned towards his father. "Not that I'm not thrilled to be out of there but why now."

Archer chuckled slightly well Janlen ruffled the paper he'd been reading. "Well you can think one Miss Rory Gilmore for that. I don't know what you said to her when you called her the other night but she practically stormed the house last night and demanded I bring you home."

"And you listened to her?" Tristan arched his eyebrow.

"Well she's kind of hard to say no to. and she's scary." Archer shrugged causing Tristan to laugh.

"Who would have thought. My father scared of an eighteen year old girl this is priceless but I will have to thank her."

"Listen son," Archer swallowed. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't try harder and I'm sorry about your mother."

Tristan shook his head. "You have nothing to do with her. She is herself and she is going to do and say as she likes as long as you don't try and make me respect her we are fine."

"Right." Archer nodded the plane went silent for the rest of the ride until they landed in Hartford. Tristan made his way home and unpacked his bags still taking it in that he would be going back to Chilton in the morning that Rory was the reason why and that he would get to see her almost every day from now on. He tried to push his mother out of his mind. He didn't want to think about or what she thought of him. He rubbed his hands together thinking about how he could surprise Rory the next morning at school.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed. And please review so originally I wasn't going to bring Tristan back but sometimes stories go places you don't see when you start so I hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Paris I understand now will you just drop it." Rory growled clutching her books to her chest as they walked down the halls.

"All I'm saying is that you really could get more than one article done a week if you tried I mean really Rory we need you to step up here. We certainly can't count on Madeline or Louise. " Rory rolled her eyes as she turned the corner and stopped in her tracks.

"Tristan." She breathed wide eyed as she caught sight of him leaning against the doorway to her English class.

"What?" Paris looked around. "What is he doing here?" she said eyes narrowed.

Rory smiled and waked towards him. "I can guess." She said mysteriously.

"Gilmore what are you hiding." Paris growled following the Brunette towards the former bad boy of Chilton.

"So I hear I have you to thank for this." Tristan said waving his hands around the halls.

"It was nothing." Rory smirked.

"Nothing you went toe to toe with my father and lived to tell the tail and he's scared of you you're my hero."

Rory blushed. "Well we couldn't leave you there you see we have to help each other it's us against them now."

"What in the world are you two even talking about." Paris almost stomped her foot. They moved their eyes to her and Rory burst out into laughter just then the bell rang and the three of them filed into the classroom. "You two are maddening and since when are you even friends." Paris Sulked sitting in her seat. As the teacher came to the front of the room.

"Ah Mr. DuGrey good to see you back in class." He said looking at Tristan. Rory could hear the whispers circulating around she heard some of the whispered conversations Tristan's name being thrown around the room. Tristan himself just smirked and leaned back in his seat. He was back to Being the King of Chilton now maybe Rory would finally consent to being his Queen.

"Okay Gilmore Spill." Paris said as they walked to their next class as she glanced back at Tristan trailing behind them.

"Later Paris." Rory sighed falling back so she could walk beside Tristan. "We're not going to be able to shake her."

"Of course we're not it's Paris." Tristan laughed.

"Lunch time then."

"Yeah Lunch." He agreed. The rest of the morning seemed to drag and speed up all at once as Rory dreaded Lunch time and telling Paris the sorted tale of her and Tristan. Finally they made their way to the lunch room and as soon as they sat down Paris practically pounced on them.

"Okay you two spill." She moved her finger between them.

"Jeez Paris can't we even eat." Rory grumbled.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head. "Same old Paris so the story goes like this once upon a time."

"Stop just stop this isn't a fairy tale." Rory giggled.

"Fine if you can tell it better then go ahead." He gestured towards her.

"I will." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Someone tell me." Paris demanded.

Rory sighed. Well when my dad had his baby I went to the hospital as you know and what I found there was Tristan you see his mom is also my dad Fiancée the mother to his new baby meaning me and Tristan now share a sister."

Paris looked at them her Jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was." Rory shook her head. "Now can I please eat."

"Yeah." Paris waved her away dismissively.

"I think you broke Paris." Tristan chuckled.

"Maybe she'll stay quiet for a little bit now." Rory sighed trying to eat her food.

"sure you can hope." Tristan chuckled.

"Are you happy to be back?" Rory asked

"Of course I am I hated it there but now I'm home and bonus you're actually talking to me."

"Not like I have much choice I mean me and you are in this mess together so we might as well be in the same school right?" she gave up on eating and stood up grabbed her food dumping it into the trash.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked trailing behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired and stressed I've been doing my homework and stressing about the baby."

"You're dad?" he whispered.

"Yeah my dad." She sighed sliding against the wall outside her next class.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tristan asked noticing that Rory had become pale.

"Mmm fine." Rory whispered before she slumped forward and Tristan was barley able to catch her. He picked her up and quickly walked her to the nurses office.

"Mr. DuGrey what is wrong with Miss Gilmore?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know she fainted I don't think she's been eating she's been under a lot of stress. As he sat her down she started to come around.

"Miss Gilmore how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Okay I think a little dizzy."

"It sounds like you're dehydrated and need more food then you're been eating here." The nurse handed her a glass of water. "I'm going to send you home for the rest of the day. Rest rehydrate and eat something."

"Yes of course." Rory sat up and Tristan rushed to steady her.

"I'll take her home." He said helping her down.

"I'll let your teachers know." The Nurse ushered them out. Tristan helped her too his car and opened the door for her.

"Should you let Lorelai know?" He asked as he slipped into the car.

"mmm you can call her when I get home. Then maybe you can go to Luke's and pick up some food for me."

"Yes sure." Tristan said turning his car towards Stars Hollow. He watched her drift to sleep with worried eyes.

A/N next up back in Stars Hollow will Rory take care of herself?" thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing all the reviews mean a lot to me so thanks again.


End file.
